creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 March 2015
05:55 (?) 05:55 Nieważne, że później mam brudną piżamę (bp) 05:55 lel 05:55 No wiesz, jakąś postać, która będzie cię przedstawiać :D 05:55 Masky powinna/powinna wiedzieć 05:55 (BP) 05:56 Jeffrey 05:56 No właśnie nie wiem .v. 05:56 No 05:56 Ł 05:56 o/ 05:56 nie będę wbijał do tych sztywnusów z centrali 05:56 nie ma bata 05:56 Powinien (okay) 05:56 yo 05:56 Cześć Garden. 05:56 o/ Garden 05:56 Garden czemu rzymek ma bana? 05:56 Hex "powinna/powinna" (bp) 05:56 o/ 05:56 siemanko tak w ogóle 05:56 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:56 Ok 05:56 Cześć panie Ogródek :) 05:56 Rzymek ma bana? 05:56 Od kogo i za co? 05:56 Heeey (garden) 05:56 Stawiam Karu 05:56 No raven coś móił 05:56 Rycerz 05:56 że ma bana 05:56 rzym ma bana na centrali 05:56 a ja mam sprawę do niego 05:56 ._. 05:56 no to co negujesz fakty 05:57 No wybacz. 05:57 myślisz że mnie interesują jego bany na centrali 05:57 Ludu, mam pytanie 05:57 ważne żeby mógł tutaj wbić 05:57 Czytam Wątek:54781 wątek z czasów ED i to co napisał Garden a on tu wchodzi. Magic. D: 05:57 Była dzisiaj Kisiel? 05:57 bo mam do niego sprawę 05:57 Tak 05:57 Aha 05:57 Rycerz, jeśli ban na centrali to wbije. Jeśli globalny to będzie problem :P 05:57 centrala 05:57 z/w 05:58 Araczu, będę miał przyjemność grać z tobą w MW3 za niecałe 2 miechy? 05:58 nie ma bana globalnego 05:58 Trololol 05:58 więc git 05:58 Zgadnijcie co znalazłem 05:58 .v. 05:58 Za co ten "ktoś" dorobił się bana podobno globalnego :) ? 05:58 mnie tez pewnie zbanowali za wysyłanie ankiety dotyczącej płci piniaka Xd 05:58 Adam, ja za okolo 2 miechy kupuję CS:Go 05:58 A MW3 nie mam :E 05:58 Ty też? ;_; 05:58 JJ 05:58 (garden) Mów 05:58 .v. 05:58 Garden: pastę z fnafa? 05:58 Rejest blokad rzymka - Kane dał mu bana na 14 dni, a 13 dnia, 2 godziny przed końcem, Karu mu go zdjął z powodem "Wyjaśniono". Ale reakcja .v. 05:59 Aracz, grasz w CoD'a ? 05:59 ale to myślę że to był zwykły kick 05:59 Wiecie co? 05:59 Garden xD 05:59 Co? 05:59 (derp) 05:59 a teraz niech wszyscy zrobią emotkę Grella żeby bardziej spsuć mi dzień... 05:59 ? 05:59 Dla osób z mojej szkoły wariactwem jest chodzenie z zawiązaną bandaną na twarzy (bp) 05:59 Demon - najlepiej potnij się mydłem 05:59 (bp) 06:00 I dziś ciągle "Jaka mafia", "Gangster", "Co ci jest?" (bp) 06:00 tak dziękuję za poradę 06:00 A myślalem że ja mam posrany humor (bp) 06:00 A moja koleżanka "Zdejmij to!" 06:00 ;-; 06:00 Też mam kiepski dzień 06:00 (grelldance) 06:00 Prosz 06:00 nic nie przebije mej klasy 06:00 .v. 06:00 Odpowiem na pytanie - w CoDa to tylko 1, 2 i WaW 06:00 Napewno? 06:01 Powiem tak... 06:01 to dziwne, bo ja też grałem tylko w częśći, które wymieniłeś :D 06:01 o/ 06:01 Przebije D1 06:01 o/ black sheep 06:01 U mnie są to mistrzowie psucia 06:01 o/ 06:01 AHa :c 06:01 o/ 06:01 Po prostu są najlepsze :P 06:01 Też tak sądze... 06:01 Grałem w 4 i MW2, ale niezbyt mi się to podobało. 06:01 Nowa (QQ) 06:01 Zepsuli ławkę, wybili okno oraz potrzaskali lampę w szatni (bp) 06:01 http://searchfortheblindeye.com/ 06:01 A te nowsze części są takie, że wolę Ghost Recona :E 06:01 to lepsze 06:02 Tęsknie za czasami drugiej wojny światowej w CoD'ie, bo tera tylko 50 do przodu :) 06:02 . 06:02 lat do przodu 06:02 http://bibsy.pl/zKn7ZUV6/tyle-w-temacie (bp) 06:02 Hobbit 06:02 nowy COD będzie w II w.ś 06:02 co adam ? 06:02 wiem, ale to tylko plotki 06:02 Dziś się wspinałam na drzewa na w-f'ie jak pan nie patrzył :B 06:02 hehe 06:02 ciapate sukinkoty 06:03 I później siedziałam tak sobie na gałęzi i zeskakiwałam na ziemię :B 06:03 to co zrobicie mi tą przyjemność i zrobicie Grella? 06:03 Ale jest już zapowiedź, że w maju prezentacja ._. 06:03 w ogóle, jak byście sobie wyobrażali FPS'a dziejącego się podczas 1 wojny światowej ? 06:03 Raz źle stanęłam i stopa mnie bolała (bp) 06:03 (grelldance) 06:03 Adam, wiem ze znasz niemiecki i czy mogę Ci zadać o niego pytanie na PW? :E 06:03 Nie teraz. 06:03 z/w 06:04 Aha. 06:04 o/ 06:04 http://strawpoll.me/3958750 06:04 Adasiu powiedz, że chodzisz do klasy np.6 po niemiecku oki? 06:05 Hex, nie ma tego co najbardziej lubię robić ;-; 06:05 To wybierz ostatnie 06:05 Nie, bo siedzieć na chacie też lubię .-. 06:05 o/ 06:05 Net mi wywaliło 06:06 dobra, muszę iść dokończyć moją opowieść 06:06 nara 06:06 (LF) 06:06 O/ 06:06 (nerka) 06:06 ech 06:06 Banan, pw doszło? .-. 06:06 o/ 06:07 Masky, PW >.> 06:08 http://strawpoll.me/3958777 06:08 (grelldance) 06:09 z/w 06:09 Nowuś nie ;-; 06:09 Ach, i ten, zw ;-; 06:09 ech 06:09 Już jestem 06:09 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/vaqstqj wiecie co macie robić 06:10 http://bibsy.pl/OftrNZ3I/ludzie-wszystko-juz-bylo-ale-to x[[]]D 06:10 szy to moje? 06:10 XD 06:10 Janusze komunikacji miejskiej XD 06:11 http://i1.kwejk.pl/k/obrazki/2015/03/12d249e435082e19837ee6762fa83ca4.png 06:11 (bp) 06:12 kill it with fire 06:12 Rycerz- Aż mi się moja sytuacja przypomniała xD Teraz tylko jego żona, ta co zaryła dzięki mnie w beton jeździ moją linią xD 06:12 http://bibsy.pl/bzkkU4rQ/ach-ta-zla-rosja-z-rosja-to-sie-akurat-zgodze 06:13 haha 06:13 i dobrze 06:13 mniej hołoty 06:13 moim autobusem jeżdżą często kibole resovii (bp) 06:13 szynka z łukasza 06:13 17,99 zł za kg 06:14 Masky, PW >.> 06:14 Biedny Łukasz :c 06:14 Parówa ma na imię łukasz XD 06:14 a to oznacza 06:14 ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 06:15 Sory bla, Net 06:15 mówisz na niego banan 06:15 a może ma na imie łukasz 06:15 Nie :c 06:15 siema Kyu 06:15 o/ 06:15 Bananek nie ma na imię Łukasz :C 06:15 Nawet nie wygląda 06:15 chodzi mi o jedzonko. 06:15 Wróciłam, możecie się cieszyć. 06:15 cieszę się 06:15 Masky, ale że nie widzisz wiadomości czy że ci zacięło 06:15 ? 06:15 Z Adamem są takie ostre plejsy że nawet gry nie jesteśmy wstanie zacząć XD 06:16 * Rycerz Śmierci je twaróg 06:16 niom 06:16 niom 06:16 Zagrałabym z Wami. 06:16 smakowe 06:16 Adam tylko spowalnia naszą grupę umysłowo (bp) 06:16 * Noworoczna daje Rycerzowi więcej twarogu 06:16 Smacznego 06:16 dziękuję 06:16 ale kwaśny 06:16 niom 06:16 W ci gracie> 06:17 *co 06:17 Araczałke 06:17 Aracz, a w co mają grać? 06:17 Zaakceptujesz na fejsie? :c 06:17 ten czat powinien brzmieć "zapisy do gry w lola / cs:go" 06:17 Pomocy. 06:17 co jest piniak? 06:17 https://youtu.be/-AX11jHXL3w 06:17 Podoba mi się to. 06:18 i w czym mamy ci pomóc XD 06:18 ? 06:18 Ja słucham piosenki od bananka :c 06:18 Bo ja normalnie nie słucham takiej muzyki. .-. 06:19 JJ 06:19 jezu 06:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltKQMk-ndes 06:19 hej 06:19 dwa opakowania twarogu pożarte 06:19 o/ 06:20 siema cleo 06:20 bądź w gildii w której wszyscy podniecają się liczbą 69... .v. 06:20 lul 06:21 To prawda że od nadmiaru białka wysiadają nerki? 06:22 Przeczytałam "wyrastają" (ogw) 06:22 zawsze chciałem oddać nerkę 06:23 http://i1.kwejk.pl/k/obrazki/2015/01/a2abb24b15b81018fdfe1725366eff2e.gif 06:23 ._. 06:24 o/ 06:24 http://bibsy.pl/9rkOAZk0/bibsy-pl 06:25 Relog 06:25 Siostra biegnąc wyrwała mi nogą kabel od zasilacza x_x 06:25 rycerz 06:25 Tak, dziwne że kabel ciągnie się po podłodze ale tak już jest. 06:25 jj 06:25 http://bit.ly/1CYKSJp 06:25 po co jej to? 06:25 z/w 06:26 Raven 69 jak sie nie mylę też jest w GTA SA . 06:26 Aha. 06:26 A wiesz chociaż co oznacza ta liczba? 06:26 tak 06:26 Raven 06:26 przytuli mnie ktoś? ;-; 06:26 do kiszenia ogórow? 06:27 a no tak, racja 06:31 moja doopa to nie beczka nie zakisisz ogóreczka 06:34 co 06:35 http://bit.ly/1GVlj9V 06:35 (y) (y) 06:38 pomocy 06:38 hm? 06:39 http://bibsy.pl/JgvSZG8W/odrobina-luksusu (y) 06:42 Nie mogę... 06:43 cały czas słucham openingu z Kuroshitsuji i oglądam zdjęcia Sebcia... nie mogę zapomnieć 06:43 Helou 06:44 witaj (tt) 06:44 ;( 06:44 Hej ;-; 06:44 Demon 06:45 Plz 06:45 Bez Kurosza, co? ;-; 06:45 hayo 06:45 Czo tak smutacie ;__; 06:45 Bo historia ;-; 06:45 skończyłam oglądać ;( 06:45 Ja już dawno x'D 06:45 hayo 06:45 bo polski 06:45 o/ nys 06:45 o/ 06:45 Ave Satanas! 06:45 ;( 06:45 kto ma kontakt z rzymkiem? 06:45 Cleopatra? 06:45 A właśnie, bo nie dostałem jeszcze nigdy odpowiedzi/nie zauważyłem. 06:45 Brat ja mam! 06:45 mam sprawę niecierpiąca złoki 06:46 zwłoki 06:46 Skąd taka popularność wilków? ;-; 2015 03 25